


Oh.

by Low



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Brief mention of Harima and Shinohara, M/M, Mostly sleeping and cuddling, Rainy days and miniature angst, and ken's attempt to unfrazzle amon, it doesnt work btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low/pseuds/Low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something felt... off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TG Rare Pair Week Day 1: Wearing Significant Other's Clothing

   Steady rain pattering against the roof combined with a cold draft seeping in from beneath the bedroom door created a pleasant contrast to the living teddy bear snugly cocooned between Amon's chest and the rest of the goose down comforter. His eyes fluttering and foggy with sleep, Amon squinted down at the half ghoul currently _(peacefully) _curled into him, like a dormouse in a nest. Gentle breathing escaped Kaneki as he shifted further into the older's body, his body pressing for more warmth which Amon gladly supplied.__

 

    _"You're like a human furnace," _Kaneki had teased one night, his hands dancing and lingering over the curves and slope of Amon's muscles. At the thought, warmth spread through Amon's stomach as he readjusted his hands on his sleeping partner; one sliding to tuck errant locks behind the younger's ear and smooth down his current bed head _(spiked and fluffy, like a dandelion) _, the other hand dragging the younger back into him. To his delight, Kaneki simply seemed to slacken further into the embrace, quietly nuzzling into the older's chest and releasing a soft sigh in his slumber.____

 

   Another wave of rain swashed across the windows, and another wave of drowsiness covered the dove in the dark. Slowly, he found himself nodding off once more, eyes flickering shut like a candle's flame burning out on the last bit of wick. He lethargically groped for one of the fleece blankets bundled near his feet before pulling it back over his shoulder, pressing his lips to his partner's nest of hair

   ::

   Something felt... _off _.__

   ::

   Like a match catching a spark, suddenly he felt alert his heartbeat spiking, and his eyes flew open; his hold on the younger tightening for a moment before he quickly released him _(let him sleep, he rarely does) _. Unease quickly began twisting and curling in his stomach, which wasn't a new insight in his field, but still wasn't pleasant in the slightest. He just wanted his one morning off to be relaxing.__

 

   His first thought was to glance past his partner's sleeping form at the window to see if any unwanted visitors were peeking in from the perch of the fire escape. Sadly, it had happened a few times in the past. Ghouls had followed him home from crime scenes, clumsily dodging through alleyways and haphazardly leaping across rooftops only to have Doujima smashed into their face upon their arrival, and an enraged land lady kicking the lone investigator out of the complex _(it was his job, honestly the nerve-) _.__

 

   But nobody was there. 

 

   His unease fizzling into irritability, Amon jerked to look at the bedroom door. Nothing. His hands reflexively squeezed on Kaneki's hips as he glared up at the air vent not currently in operation. Would somebody honestly sneak in through there? Seeing no vermillion eyes staring hungrily down at him, he grunted _(the vent could barely fit a child regardless) _. A quick sweep of the room held nothing for him either. The same barely decorated walls, and Kaneki's books were still crowded around his dresser, waiting for the extra bookshelf to be pieced together. Maybe something wasn't wrong necessarily, but maybe something was _missing _. That wouldn't make sense though; Amon didn't have many sentimental items in his possession anyway. He could still see Harima, Shinohara, and his younger self posed on his bookshelf and boxed in a simple cherry wood frame _(she smiling pleasantly, his old mentor laughing with all his teeth and clapping them on the back, and he rigid and standing at attention as always) _, the hot pink hound's tooth tie was hanging from the closet door, and his necklace was around his neck, like alw- his train of thought flipped off the tracks as cold fingers slithered around his bare chest.______

 

   "Koutarou?" Kaneki asked in a syrupy tone, laced with the remains of sleep. Startled, Amon jerked back to look at his now-awake partner's bleary, grey eyes, guilt quickly washing away the annoyance like the rain outside. 

 

   "Shit, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep," he murmured, re-crowding Kaneki back into his chest and pressing his lips past the white bangs. Kaneki squirmed in Amon's grip to free his hands, and shoved them around Amon's neck with a small huff. The older shivered when a pair of chapped lips kissed the underside of his chin before the younger shimmied up to meet his gaze. 

 

   "I'm _aWake _-" he paused as the voice crack, "-now," quietly grumbled with a haze of embarrassment. Amon watched as Kaneki's dusted-with-pink face softened into a semi-worried, semi-exhausted expression. "...Something's wrong." the younger stated as his fingers began to lightly trace aimless patterns around the back of Amon's neck and into the shorter hairs of his clean, sharp haircut. "Did you have a nightmare?" and another feather-light kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth.__

 

   "...no, it's nothing. Honestly." Amon felt an uncomfortable expression creep on to his face as a blank stare met his eyes. The older shivered again when his partner's blackened nails lightly dug into the back of his neck as Kaneki's maternal side took over. Pursed lips, narrowed eyebrows, and his eyes just knowing, _(just like Amon assumed all mothers were) _.__

 

   "Koutarou." Amon glanced at his night stand's alarm clock (7:34 AM). "You can tell me. _Honestly _." Kaneki said rehashing the older's previous statement. Lightly amused, he regained Amon's narrowed eyes for a moment before the investigator nuzzled into the half-ghoul's shoulder _(and into Kaneki's gentle hair stroking) _before sighing in defeat.____

 

   "I feel off, that's all."

 

   "Off?"

 

   " _Mmm _." was all he could respond with as he brought Kaneki close again, burying his face in Kaneki's hair _(coffee, he always smelled like coffee) _. Kaneki lightly chuckled before untangling his legs from the older's and shoving the covers off. With a renowned interest and the cold awakening his senses even further, Amon reluctantly released his embrace on the younger, the beginnings of a blush brushing his cheeks as he watched Kaneki rock up to straddle the other's waist. They had been doing this for months, yet he still felt _perverted _staring at his half-ghoul's lithe body _(Amon could feel the younger still wearing shorts, he could fill something shift between his legs, he was weak) _. He hesitantly rested his hands back on the younger's narrow hips, still unable to meet the silvery grey eyes staring at him expectantly. Instead he stared at his belly button.________

 

   "Hey...you know I'm fine Koutarou," the younger quietly murmured while his delicate fingers tangled around the older's, "You always take care of me, but I don't want you to feel bad either. Just tell me what you want me to do." Kaneki lifted Amon's larger hands up from his hips, nimbly rolling and readjusting to better entwine the duo's digits together. Amon found himself glancing back at the storm outside his window _(what if somebody was watching?) _, while Kaneki quietly pressed a soft peck to each hand. Amon's heartbeat hitched when he felt Kaneki lean forward, fingers still tangled and now pressed up against the backboard of the bed, the half-ghoul's mismatched eyes finally meeting his own. "What do you need me to do? We're together in this, pleas-" he paused as something smacked against Amon's chin before twinkling in the air from around Kaneki's neck. They both blinked in surprise for a moment before Amon lifted his head to see...__

   ::

    _Oh. ___

::

   His cross delicately swiveled in the air by its silvery chain adorning Kaneki's neck. Immediately, relief molten hot burned away the discomfort that had molded into his chest, and he released a long, comfort filled breath as Kaneki released his hands. That's what he had been worried about all this time? Not a possible intruder, not a robber, but _his necklace _; safe and sound around his partner's neck. Thunder cracked overhead as he lightly chuckled, peeking up to share his bemused expression with...__

   ::

    _Oh no. ___

::

   Hands retracted, legs attempting to curl into his body like a brittle leaf, but worst of all, panic and guilt were painted all over Kaneki's face; Amon felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

 

   "Wait Eyep-"

 

   "I-I'm so sorry. Shit, I can't even remember putting this on." Kaneki raised his shaking hands up to undo the clasp.

 

   "Ken-"

 

   "I'm sorry. This means so much to you and I jus-"

 

   "Hold o-"

 

   "I-I don't even wear jewelry, I'm s-"

 

   Kaneki yelped as a pair of muscled arms lurched forward and yanked the younger down to smack on top of Amon's chest. Kaneki froze with his arms pinned to his sides as Amon rolled them over to the side so they faced each other again. Shock and confusion now were ruining the younger's expression. 

 

   "Ken, it's fine honestly. Not your fault whatsoever." Quickly, he began mimicking Kaneki's simple _(yet sweet) _comforting methods, a kiss to the corner of the younger's lips as he began to draw pictures on the small of the younger's back with clumsy fingers. "You wouldn't do anything like that on purpose, and I'm not even remotely angry. It doesn't even hold the same meaning it used to-- well maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. I don't know. Ken, listen-" he prattled. As his ramblings continued, he felt the younger slowly, sliver by sliver, begin to relax in his arms again. When he felt Kaneki's arms twitch, he clamped his jaw shut, quickly relaxing enough to allow the younger to ribbon his arms around Amon's chest.__

 

   "Amo-...Koutarou?"

 

   "Hmm?"

 

   "I'm sorry."

 

   "I said, don't be."

 

   "...sorry." the boy quietly whispered out. Feeling like a distressed parent, Amon snaked a hand between them to lift Kaneki's face up towards his again. He clucked his tongue lightly when his eyes cataloged a pair of watery grey eyes, a blotchy blush on his cheeks, and the half-ghoul's lips thoroughly gnawed on. 

 

   "You bit through them?"

 

   "...yes."

 

   "Don't do that." Amon gingerly ordered . A simply kittenish nuzzle into the older's neck served as the younger's simple answer as the rain continued to swash down the windows. 

   :: :: ::

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki's a nervous wreck who usually feels safe and secure in Amon's arms, but the littlest things sometimes set him off (something he pulls a mask over so that his group won't see, the same mask he can't seem to cram on his face whenever he's with Amon)
> 
> Anyways abrupt ending because I hated the original ending ayyyyy


End file.
